Halo
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: The song Halo: Shane looks over his life with Claire and notices how she thinks he is something he isn't. Please R&R!


**Shane's POV about how Claire views him. Song is 'Halo' by Bethany Joy Galeotti (or Haley James Scott, if you view the song being released by the character in One Tree Hill)**

**

* * *

**

_I never promised you a ray of light. I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday._

Because where Claire is concerned, she thinks I'm this brilliant person. She thinks that I'll bring happiness and light to the group.

How wrong she is.

I'm the one who brings all the trouble to us, which she's soon going to find out.

_Why do you put me on a pedestal? I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below._

That's exactly how I view myself at the minute. She may be the best, most amazing, girl in the world but Claire Danvers is clueless to who Shane Collins really is.

She knows nothing about me before she met me. She doesn't know about the truancy or the bad grades. She knows nada about how I beat people up just for the hell of it or that the only friend I had was Michael. She knows a little about the death of my sister and the way I fled Morganville with my parents, but even less about the struggles we faced when we were away.

To her, I'm just brilliant. That's exactly why I'm on the pedestal. Just undeservedly.

_One thing is clear. I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me._

It's obvious that whenever she looks at me, she sees the angel inside of me. Hell, I mean the angel she THINKS is inside of me but doesn't really exist. She sees the sun in me, even though I know it doesn't really exist - I house the dark cumulus clouds when they choose to stay away. Not the sun. The sun hasn't shined on me for many years - even with Claire around it barely gives me a passing wave of acknowledgement.

I'm Saint Shane in her mind. She knows nothing of my past: the way I fought everyone who looked at me wrong in school, the way I drank on street corners - hell, I once even scared an old lady for the hell of it! It's nothing I'm proud of but she knows nada - will she still want me?

_I always said that I would make mistakes. I'm only human and that's my saving grace._

However, my humanity doesn't cover this one. I said I make mistakes but noone could make the colossal mistakes I've made. First with my family, then school and with the entire Brandon saga, everything comes down to me. Every mistake I make is huge. I'm not like Eve, who's biggest mistake could be giving someone decaf instead of normal or Michael, who's biggest mistake could be getting a word wrong in a song: no, my mistakes hurt everyone else around me. Including Claire.

I've made so many mistakes in my life. Normally I could fall back on the fact that I'm human and mistakes occur. Unfortunately, that excuse doesn't wash in this vampire infested town. Everything we do here is our responsibility - we're on our own if we make a mistake. As I already know, the justice system is way biast to the bloodsuckers. Life sucks.

_See me as I am. I have flaws and sometimes I even sin._

I sin all the time. I drink underage, I slept with so many people when I was underage - every possible thing you could do, I've done (that doesn't get you arrested). I blasphemise all the time and I don't work because I'm too lazy.

Can't Claire see that she's the perfect one here? Can't she realise that she can never change me? I'm never going to be this 'perfect' prince that rescues everyone and they all love him. I just don't roll like that.

So people may as why I'm with Claire if she thinks I'm this perfect guy. The answer is simple. Love. I love her with all my heart and I just hope that all my flaws don't push her away. As I couldn't live without her. Ever.

_And I, I just wanna love you. Oh oh I, I just wanna love you._

All I want is love. I just hope she realises I am who I am. And nothing can be done to change that.

_I wear a halo._

Yeah right!

* * *

**So what did you think of this one shot? **

**I'd love it if you reviewed! When I first thought about it, this song would NEVER have normally been for Shane but the whole changing thing won me around!**

**I've managed to write a songfic for Sam, Amelie and Shane now... If you have any suggestions of songs for the other characters of MV, please drop me a review/pm & tell me!**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
